


cat and mouse

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Ardyn will have the set: kingandadvisor. He just wants to play with them...





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColonelSoapScum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/gifts).



> Written for a prompt request game on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1077585159950602241), for the prompt " _I never meant to hurt you._ ".
> 
> There's a tiny mention of Regis/Ignis here, if you squint and dependent on how you read it. also Mace I'm so sorry I'm incapable of writing something with Ignis that doesn't mention ignoct. gods help me

“Oh, I never meant to _hurt_ you…” Ardyn cooed, cupping Ignis’ cheek as his thumb stroked the serrated edges of the scar. It wasn’t _him_ , specifically, that bore responsibility for his unseeing eyes and magic-burned face...it was desperation and dedication and _love_ that would see him slide the Ring onto his finger one hundred times over. But, if Ardyn wanted to claim it on his list of accomplishments, so be it - Ignis could play the game. 

He would not rise to his bait. He was here to negotiate, to broker a deal...to kill Ardyn if he must and absolve Noct of his hateful fate. He had expected hostility, illusions, a game of cat and mouse in which he played the prey rather than the predator but this...this was unexpected. 

“My, my, that is a nasty wound...but, I suppose you match the Shield now! Scars and all. So _admirable..._ if I had any desire to be king, I’d want a friend like you.” Ignis couldn’t see him, but he felt him - pacing around, circling, like a vulture. Ready to swoop in and strike, stopping before him. “Tell me. Fancy switching sides?”

Ignis bristled, raising his chin to hold his head high. “There is not a force in Eos, or in any realm, that would make me abandon my duty.” 

Ardyn threw his head back and laughed. This Ignis, only child of House Scientia, whose family bore no prior devotion to the Caelum dynasty before his passionate vows, truly was something extraordinary. “You’re made of stronger stuff, advisor...not the strength of a shield, but something even greater. Is it truly duty? No...it’s love, isn’t it?”

He listened, debating if Ardyn was looking for an answer or listening to himself talk. “You wouldn’t und-”

“Did you love the father, too? The elder lucis Caelum?” Ardyn asked, and Ignis went silent. He had loved Regis in his own way, seen the good man caught between safeguarding the future of their star and sheltering his beloved only child.

“Could you love the ancient ancestor? One of the first lucis Caelums?” Ignis felt him lean in, felt the heat of his licorice-sweet, rotting breath against his lips and huffed indignantly when a calloused thumb parted them. “Does it run in your blood, boy?”

The kiss was bruising. Ardyn’s teeth dug into Ignis’ lip as his tongue probed his mouth, tasting that which that proclaimed such undying loyalty, the tongue that could coat itself in silver if need be. Dragging a ragged sound out of the man’s throat felt like a victory, be it a moan of ashamed pleasure or a scoff of disdain it was a reaction that he would take.

Ardyn would have the set, he decided. The promised prince turned reluctant king and his lovesick, devoted advisor...the gods would see both given to him as recompense for their abandonment. 


End file.
